


Short Stories: A Plethora of Feelings

by TheSheGavin



Series: Short Stories: A Collection of Achievement [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - High School, Danvin - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Juggey - Freeform, Mavin, Multi, RageHappy, Saddness, geovin - Freeform, mavinsay - Freeform, rayvin, there's some death too, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shit ton of shorts, ranging from fluff to pain to vague smut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All written by Sergeant Bun:</p>
<p>www.majoringinsarcasm.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin's first meeting with Michael Jones.

Gavin stood silently behind Geoff, his eyes fixated on the man across the room talking with Ray. 

 

He had moved in with the Ramsey’s about three months ago, and so far everything was going great. Griffon was beautiful and smart and so much like Geoff that it was almost scary. 

 

He had started working (officially) at Rooster Teeth three weeks after the move and had already met and became well acquainted with Geoff’s friends/co-workers. 

 

Jack was the most levelheaded out of the group. He kept everyone on track, but also had a good sense of humor. Ray ‘brought the comedy’, as he so put it, and was always there to break a tense situation. Ryan was a bit odd at times, but the fans got a kick out of it so it was all in good fun. 

 

They had just walked into work when Gavin spotted him. He was the shortest out of all of them; his pale complexion along with his (adorable) freckles and glasses made him a pleasing sight. But it was his hair that Gavin was most interested in. 

 

His curly auburn locks stopped at the top of his ears, and it looked soft to the touch. He was so busy staring that he didn’t notice Geoff dragging him closer until Ray clapped him on the back. 

 

"Good to see ya, Michael." Geoff said, giving him a friendly hug. "How’s Jersey?" 

 

"Oh you know, same shitty people, same shitty weather. I’m just glad to be home." When Michael smiled he flashed his dimples, which only caused Gavin to stare more. 

 

"Uhh, Geoff? I think your friend is broken."

 

Ray pinched Gavin’s arm and he yelped, blushing faintly when he saw that everyone was staring at him. 

 

Geoff chuckled softly and tossed an arm over Gavin’s shoulder. 

 

"Michael, meet Gavin. Gavin, meet Michael." 

 

"Hi.." The Brit said softly, giving the redhead a shy smile. 

 

Michael smirked, his eyes sparkling with mirth behind his glasses. 

 

"So /you’re/ the British dude everyone’s talking about. I was wondering when I’d get to see you." 

 

"Yup! Vav here’s gonna be a great addition to the team." Ray said with his customary grin. 

 

"I can’t wait to test him out. We can go bar crawling and pick up chicks. They dig the whole sexy British accent thing." 

 

Ray and Geoff said something agreeable, but Gavin didn’t hear a word. He was too distracted by Michael, who flashed him a wink and another smirk before disappearing into the AH office.


	2. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is sick, and when Ray starts pushing his boundaries around Gavin, threats are made.

Michael hated being sick. His nose got all stuffed up, his throat was scratchy and his entire body felt like a used snot rag. Otherwise known as gross and disgusting. 

 

The only good thing about it was that Gavin went into super protective mode whenever ‘his little boy’ was feeling ill. He would have Geoff drop him off at Michael’s apartment, and sometimes he would end up falling asleep with him on the couch. 

 

But as nice as that was, being sick and unable to work meant that Ray got to keep the Brit company when he was feeling lonely. 

 

One time, Michael had woken up with a gut wrenching feeling that he was gonna puke. He rushed to the bathroom and lost what little lunch Gavin had fed him yesterday. As he sat on the floor, just in case he threw up again, he felt a buzz from his pocket. 

 

Realizing he had fallen asleep in his jeans he fished out his cellphone and looked at the message. It was from Geoff. 

 

"Looks like your little boy found a new playmate." 

 

Attached were pictures of Ray and Gavin. They appeared to be at a movie during a scary part, because Gavin was making his ‘I’m terrified but not enough of a bitch to admit it’ face. He would have thought it was cute, except for what the rest of the pictures looked like. 

 

The first one was of Gavin with his face hidden in Ray’s shoulder. The Hispanic had an arm around the green eyed mans back, and he looked as if he were whispering something in his ear. 

 

The next showed Gavin clutching at Ray’s arm, sitting as close to him as the armrest would allow. Michael’s blood was boiling, and he thought that he was going to explode. 

 

Then came the last picture. Michael stared for a long minute, his face expressionless as his brain tried to process what his eyes refused to see. 

 

Gavin was curled up in Ray’s lap, wearing the younger mans pullover hoodie and resting his head on his shoulder. Ray had his arms around Gavin’s waist and his lips were dangerously close to his hair. 

 

If Michael’s throat didn’t hurt like hell he would have been screaming bloody murder. He did, however, send Geoff a few pictures of his own, all of them addressed to Ray. 

 

~•~ 

 

Geoff was grabbing a couple beers from the fridge when his phone buzzed on the counter. He, Griffon, Gavin and Ray had just gotten back from the movies and were about to start their drunken Wii tournament. With cranberry juice for Ray.

 

He checked his text messages and burst out laughing, which attracted Griffon’s attention. 

 

"What’s so funny? Have we lost you already?" 

 

Geoff handed her his phone, holding on to the counter as he proceeded to turn red. Ray and Gavin ambled into the kitchen as Griffon looked at the phone. 

 

She smirked, chuckled, then handed it off to Ray. “I think these are for you. C’mon, Geoff.” She dragged her husband back into the living room, Geoff still doubled over in laughter. 

 

Gavin looked over Ray’s shoulder as he clicked through pictures. 

 

The first was a picture of Michael; he still looked as sick as a dog, but his face was flushed with anger instead of fever. Or possibly both. 

 

"You tell Ray-"

 

The next was of him holding a large butcher knife. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his mouth twisted down into an angry scowl. 

 

"-to stay the fuck away from Gavin." 

 

The last was the most worrisome. 

 

The butcher knife was stabbed through a picture of Ray, and Michael had a sinister smile on his face. 

 

Gavin’s eyes widened as Ray jumped away from him. “Sorry, Vav, but I value my life.” 

He went back into the living room, promising himself that he would never try to outdo Michael again.


	3. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a small obsession with reading fan fiction. Gavin has a small obsession with touching Michael.
> 
> Maybe they could sate both their little desires.

Gavin was obsessed with touching Michael.

 

He was always hugging him and climbing on his shoulders and sitting in his lap. At any given time during the day he was either playing with the redheads hair, leaning against him or chasing after him.

 

Michael didn’t mind much. In fact, he kind of liked it. Gavin was warm and, dare he say, cuddly after a few bevs. When they went swimming the Brit always insisted on sitting next to him on the way home.

 

He would push him away and throw insults at him, but when they pulled up in front of his apartment, Gavin was always asleep on his shoulder.

 

~•~

 

It was almost 10 P.M. on a Saturday night, which meant that the office should be empty. At least that’s what Michael told himself as he sat at his desk, tumblr open on his computer.

 

He kept looking toward the door as if he expected someone to burst through and accuse him of something.

 

He told himself that he shouldn’t feel guilty, even as his hand shook trying to type Mavin into the search engine. Nope. There was no need to feel guilty about looking up the works of fangirls who ship him with his best friend.

 

The truth was, Michael had discovered all of this stuff before Ray or Geoff. He found it hilarious at first, especially some of the poorly written smut that would pop up every now and again. It stopped being funny when he found himself desperately searching for something good at three in the morning.

 

That’s when he realized he might have a slight obsession.

 

It was difficult to try and act normal around the others when he had some cheesy ‘first date’ story on his phone. Whenever Gavin would wrap his arms around his neck from behind he had to quickly click out of the app.

 

But here, alone in the office, he was completely safe. Or so he told his deprived mind as he found the multi-chapter story he had started last night.

 

Michael was very engrossed in the story. He and Gavin were roommates in college, and the Brit appeared to have a massive crush on him.

 

[ **Michael chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as steam billowed out around him. Gavin swallowed thickly and tried not to stare. He could feel his face heating up and he wished, not for the first time, that he had roomed with Ray**.]

 

**["How’s that English paper coming?" Michael asked, rooting through his dresser drawers for some pajamas.]**

 

**["G-good. I’m almost finished." Gavin stuttered, staring unseeingly at his laptop.]**

 

**[If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the way Michael’s eyes lit up, and the way his pouty lips formed a sly smirk.]**

 

Michael stiffened as he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. A chin rested on his shoulder, and a stubbly cheek rubbed against his smooth one.

 

"This is a good one. I’m surprised you found it."

 

"G-Gavin? What are you doing here?"

 

Gavin chuckled lowly in his ear, his hand slowly sliding down Michael’s chest. The redhead shivered and his eyes fluttered shut before he forced them open.

 

"Looking for you, my lovely little boy. Geoff took me by your apartment and you weren’t there. So I came here. And I got very lucky.”

 

Michael couldn’t feel his legs. That’s why, when Gavin lifted him to his feet and brought him over to the couch, he hardly noticed.

 

The Brit say down then pulled Michael on top of him, the redhead now straddling his thighs. Wandering hands slowly trailed up and down his jean covered legs, and Michael threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Gavin’s shoulders.

 

"I think I’ve found the perfect fix for both of our little obsessions." He murmured, before he lost all coherent thought.


	4. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to ask Gavin to a date, but can't bring himself to do it.
> 
> (AKA the time Ray tried to ask Gavin out and Michael jumped at the chance at missing out.)

Lindsay nudged Michael as she saw Gavin walk up to the lunch line. 

 

"Now’s your chance. Go ask him out." 

 

Michael scowled at her as he continued to stab at his mashed potatoes. Or maybe it was soup. He couldn’t tell. 

 

"Shut up, would ya? I don’t need my personal life broadcasted to the entire cafeteria." 

 

Lindsay sighed heavily. She just didn’t get her best friend sometimes. He was nice (sometimes), popular, smart. Everyone thought he was great to be around and his ego was the size of, ironically, Texas. Except when it came to Gavin Free. 

 

The boy had transferred all the way from England last semester and he had almost every girl falling at his feet. Though he was too oblivious to notice. He was even good friends with Geoff, Ryan, and Jack, who were on the football team. 

 

Lindsay could tell right away that one, he preferred men, whether he was gay or bi didn’t really matter. And two, he fancied Michael. 

 

But the stubborn redhead refused to make the first move. 

 

"If you don’t get off your ass and ask him out this minute, I’m telling Ray he’s fair game. And we both know how fast he works." 

 

Ray was the kind of guy who was friends with everybody. He was nice, funny, loyal. He had been eyeing Gavin almost as long as Michael, and from where he sat with Kerry, Barbara, and Caleb, Lindsay could tell that he was getting ready to make a move. 

 

"You better hurry," She said in a sing-song voice as Ray stood up and straightened his shirt. "Ray’s awkwardness might win him over." 

 

Michael scoffed, but started to get nervous when it appeared Ray was really going through with this. The Puerto Rican was halfway to Gavin when Michael finally thought “Fuck it” and sprang into action. 

 

He was almost invisible as he shot across the room to the table near the large windows. Gavin was just about to sit down next to Geoff when he spotted Michael. A bright smile lit up his face. 

 

"Hey, Micool." 

 

"H-hey, Gavin," Michael panted, causing Gavin to frown and Geoff to share a smirk with the older boys. 

 

"Are you alright? You’re face is all red. And you’re sweaty." 

 

Michael nodded and swallowed noisily, trying to get his breathing under control quickly. Ray had slowed down but was still making his way over. 

 

"I.. I wanted to ask you something." He murmured quietly. Gavin leaned in closer, his green eyes almost hypnotizing Michael. 

 

"Could you speak up, Micool? I can’t hear you." 

 

"I said-" 

 

"Hey, Gavin." Ray’s voice sounded over Michael’s shoulder and he whirled around, shooting the slightly shorter boy a glare. 

 

"Hey, Ray. What’s up?" Gavin asked, though he glanced at Michael out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was okay. 

 

"I wanted to ask-" 

 

"Will you go out with me?" 

 

The entire lunchroom went silent and everyone stared at Michael who’s face had gone as red as his hair. He didn’t mean to blurt out the question as loudly as he did, but now it was too late to deny it. 

 

"What was that, Micool?" Gavin asked, an excited twinkle in his eyes. 

 

"Please don’t make me say it again," Michael whispered, the tips of his ears burning. Gavin simply smiled at him, like they were the only two people in the world. 

 

Michael sighed heavily and cursed his weakness against the brunette. 

 

"Will you go out with me? As in a date. Just the two of us." 

 

Geoff snickered and Gavin flicked his ear, subtly grazing Michael’s fingers with his own. 

 

"Sure. Sounds like a good time." 

 

The room was abuzz with chatter as Michael stared at Gavin with what only could be described as an enchanted expression. He could feel his heart doing summersaults and his mouth stretched up into an automatic smile. 

 

"Oh! What was it you wanted, Ray?"

 

Michael’s head snapped up toward the Puerto Rican who had shoved his hands into his pockets.

 

"I just wanted to ask if you had a pencil I could borrow."


	5. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin felt that all he's good for is running away and.. And maybe it's true.
> 
> (This one is all sad, you might wanna skip it if you're not looking for that.)

Michael and Lindsay’s wedding was tomorrow. 

 

But Gavin wouldn’t be there. 

 

He’s in England as we speak, drinking away his sorrows and filling the hole in his heart with Dan, who can only try and keep his friend together. 

 

~•~

 

Michael and Lindsay left for their honeymoon yesterday. 

 

And Geoff watches Gavin steal away to his little house in the backyard. He’s barely said a word all day, and even Griffon is getting worried. 

 

~•~

 

Lindsay is six months pregnant, and everyone is going nuts at the Jones’ baby shower. 

 

Ray holds Gavin as he begs to be let go, standing near the edge of a bridge by the Jones’ new house. That walk he went on was too long to be healthy. 

 

~•~

 

Michael’s son is three years old and the Ramsey’s are baby sitting. Gavin finally got his drivers license, and he watches them all fade away in the rearview mirror as he drives away. 

 

~•~

 

It’s Michael’s son’s seventh birthday party, and Gavin stands as far away from everyone as possible. Lindsay watches him as Michael helps his son cut the cake, a bright smile on both of their faces. Gavin disappears not two minutes later. 

 

~•~

 

Gavin wanders the empty streets, pretending to be drunk when a car pulls up next to him. 

 

It’s Michael. Just Michael. 

 

That’s when fear and panic take over. He’s already running two blocks away, and doesn’t know how to feel when, this time, he’s left alone. 

 

Now he knows that everyone has given up on him. Just like he’s given up on himself. 

 

Now he knows the only thing he’s capable of is running away.


	6. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin can't cry. He doesn't understand it, but he just can't.
> 
> Maybe he just doesn't have a reason to, especially with friends like these.

It was a well known fact that Gavin never cried. No one really knew why, it was just something that didn’t happen. 

 

Even at sad movies or news stories, Gavin would shake his head or sigh heavily, but not a single tear would fall. It was amazing. The fans all thought he was so brave and fearless. 

 

But he didn’t think so. 

 

He knew it was normal to cry. He knew that everyone did it, whether it was frequent or not. But not him. He was even more of a freak than before. 

 

So that’s why he tried to make himself cry. 

 

He would drop heavy items on his feet, pull at his hair until he thought he’d have a bald spot, take scolding hot showers until his skin turned pink. Yet nothing worked. 

 

~•~ 

 

Michael found Gavin in the bathroom one afternoon, hissing as he fought to keep his hands under the scalding hot water. 

 

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" He surged forward and turned the water off. All the while the Brit stayed quiet. 

 

Gavin’s hands were pink and tender as Michael carefully wrapped them in a cold, damp towel. He avoided the redhead’s gaze as he tended to him. 

 

"Mind telling me what the fuck you were doing trying to burn your damn hands off?" Michael grumbled, his eye twitching. He was so lost in his inner rant that he almost missed Gavin’s reply. 

 

"I was trying to make myself cry." 

 

Michael glanced up at him sharply, his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

"What?"

 

"Everyone thinks I’m a freak, and I figured if I started crying like a normal person they’d tone it down a bit. But nothing’s worked!" 

 

Gavin bit his lip out of frustration, wincing as he tried to ball his hands into fists. Michael kept his hands straight, holding them lightly in his smaller ones. 

 

"That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard you say. We don’t care if you cry or not, Gavin. Honestly, if you started doing it we’d think it was the sign of the apocalypse or something." 

 

Gavin’s lips twitched up into a small smile. “Yeah?” 

 

Michael nodded, giving him a dimpled grin. “Yeah, you silly sausage. Now c’mon, lets see if Barbara has any lotion. If Geoff hears about this he’ll kill you.” 

 

Gavin smiled as Michael led him out of the bathroom, still holding his hands gently. He realized that, maybe, he just wasn’t the type of person who cried. 

 

With a friend like Michael, who had time to be sad?


	7. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets bevved up. Michael gets a little jealous.

Michael sat fuming in the drivers seat as a drunk Gavin curled up in the passenger seat. Neither of them spoke as they made their way to Michael’s apartment. 

 

When Geoff had called him to come pick up Gavin, he thought that the older man was too wasted to drive home safely. He was not so pleasantly surprised to find that it was the Brit who was out of control. 

 

His shirt was unbuttoned all the way and he had spilled more than a few drinks on his chest. The men at the bar didn’t seem to mind, however. They were all over him; petting his hair and stroking his thighs, offering to take him back to their place and show him a good time. 

 

Gavin had giggled and indulged in the attention, but made no commitments. Even in his completely piss drunk state, a certain redhead was the only one he wanted to take him home. 

 

But now that it was happening, he wished that it wasn’t. 

 

Michael nearly dragged him out of the car and into the apartment, not even berating him for his reckless behavior as he shoved him toward the bathroom. 

 

Gavin whimpered softly as he went inside. The shower felt cold and empty without the older man's body pressed against his own. 

 

He toweled off and got dressed in one of Michael’s shirts and a pair of boxers. The shower had sobered him up some and he only stumbled a little as he walked into the living room. 

 

Michael hadn’t even taken off his jacket. He was sat in front of the TV, flipping through channels with a scowl on his face. Gavin frowned sadly as he sat next to him and curled up against his side. 

 

There was no reaction for almost twenty minutes, and he was about to get up and head off to bed alone when he felt a familiar arm wrap around his waist. Michael pulled him on to his lap and Gavin cuddled into his chest. 

 

"You will never do something like this again. You're mine, I love you, and I refuse to have competition. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, Micool." Gavin whispered, already half asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	8. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad one. Sorry friends.

Gavin was late. 

 

He cursed himself again and again as he ran down the long hallway of the chapel. He had overslept, and by the time he had showered and dragged a brush through his hair, it was half past noon. 

 

But he kept going, kept pushing on even as his lungs started to collapse in his chest. 

 

He had to tell Michael he loved him. 

 

Gavin knew the feeling couldn’t possibly be mutual. The redhead was head over heels for Lindsay. Yet that fact didn’t extinguish the flame. If anything, the attraction only grew stronger. 

 

He skidded to a stop in front of the large double doors, his face red from exertion and his legs wobbly from adrenaline. 

 

After gulping down a few deep breathes he pushed open the doors, fully intent on declaring his love for his best friend. 

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." 

 

Tears welled in Gavin’s eyes he watched Michael and Lindsay officiate their marriage. He backed out of the room and ran down the hall, collapsing on to the floor once he had rounded the corner. 

 

He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. It was too late. 

 

He was out of time.


	9. A Fork In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin get separated on a hiking trip.

"Gavin, can you hear me? Get your finger off the button asshole!" 

 

"I can hear you now, Micool!" 

 

Michael sighed heavily. He knew hiking was a bad idea, but he let Geoff convince him to come along. Now he was lost in the woods with only a walkie talkie to communicate with his directionally challenged boyfriend. 

 

"Do you see anything familiar?" He asked the Brit after another ten minutes of walking. 

 

It was silent on Gavin’s end for a moment, and he was afraid he had lost him until the walkie crackled to life. 

 

"I see a really big rock. It’s kinda shaped like an oversized melon. And uhhhh…. A tree. With leaves." 

 

Michael face palmed. “I meant something useful.” 

 

More silence. Michael carefully walks over a fallen tree, being careful not to-

 

"MICHAEL!" 

 

-CRASH-

 

The redhead spits dirt out of his mouth and growls into the walkie. “Gavin, I swear if it’s another fucking bird-“

 

"No, Micool! It’s a path. Except.."

 

"What?" Michael grumbled, climbing to his feet. He dusted himself off as he continued down his path. It ended abruptly and grew into forest. 

 

"It splits off. And I can’t remember which way I came from."

 

Michael hears Gavin whimper in distress and wants very much to comfort him. He takes a deep breath and speaks as calmly as he can. 

 

"Just pick one, Gav. If it doesn’t lead somewhere just turn straight around and go down the other one." 

 

"O-okay, Micool. I’m gonna go right.." 

 

Michael sat down on the ground in front of his dead end path, taking a few large gulps from his water bottle. They had been out there for a few hours, and he longed for a hot shower. Preferably with a certain Brit. 

 

When he didn’t hear from Gavin for more than twenty minutes he started to get worried. The dopey foreigner often didn’t take care of his needs (eating, staying hydrated, using the bathroom) until it was staring him right in the face. 

 

He was about to check on him when he heard a faint voice in the distance. 

 

"Michael?"

It came in the direction of the dead end. “Michael?”

 

"Gavin? Gavin!"

 

Rustling leaves and the sound of crunching gravel rang in Michael’s ears. He took two steps into the foliage and immediately got tackled by a green eyed forest monster who cried into his chest. 

 

"Michael! Oh, Micool."

 

Michael stroked his hair gently, holding him close and kissing his forehead. 

 

"You went left instead didn’t you?" He whispered softly. 

 

Gavin nodded, snuggling into his chest. “The right was really dark..”

 

Michael chuckled good-naturedly and gave his boyfriend a squeeze. “Let’s not separate again, alright.” 

 

Gavin looked up at him with a tearful smile. “Okay, Micool.”


	10. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff finds little Gavin's antics as adorable.

"Ready, Gav?" Geoff asked the five year old who was sat in his lap, holding a playstation controller. 

 

"Ready!" The energetic Brit exclaimed, flashing him a dimpled smile. 

 

He started mashing buttons and moving the analog sticks, making his own sound effects. Geoff ruffled his hair affectionately, trying to hide an amused smirk. 

 

"Did I win?" He asked, his big green eyes wide with excitement. 

 

Geoff chuckled softly. “Not exactly, bud.” 

 

Gavin pouted, leaning against his chest. “Why not?” 

 

"Uhhh… You forgot to press start."


	11. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael loves cuddling with his boi.

"Micool?" 

 

Michael opened his eyes and stared down at the man laying on his chest. Gavin’s green eyes were soft and filled with some kind of emotion that he couldn’t decipher in his half asleep state. 

 

"Yeah, Gav?" 

 

The Brit smiled and reached up a hand to play with the redhead's curls that framed his face perfectly. 

 

"I like this.. Just laying here with you. It’s really nice." 

 

Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of his fingertips, enjoying the flush that aroused on the younger man's cheeks. 

 

"Me too. It’s the only time I can get you to be quiet for more than five seconds." 

 

Gavin giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, before laying his head back down on Michael’s chest. His steady heartbeat was like a soothing lullaby, and it wasn’t long before he fell asleep. 

 

Michael stroked his hair as he too closed his eyes. 

 

It was Sunday night, rain pouring down in bullets, and the only tv channel that worked was a stupid cooking show. 

 

The two had never felt more at peace.


	12. Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin misses his Michael, but absence makes the heart grow fonder.

It’s been a week since Gavin had last spoken to Michael. 

 

The hot tempered man had flown to Jersey with Lindsay to visit some family members, and hadn’t had time to call his boi. 

 

Geoff had to suffer through the Brit's pacing and pouting and ranting about not being able to see him. Then he had to deal with the guilty monologues about how he was being selfish and stupid. All in all, it was a sucky situation for everyone. 

 

~•~

 

It was around midnight when Gavin’s Skype dinged, and a little icon popped up. 

 

Michael was online. And he wanted to talk. 

 

He couldn’t click the accept button fast enough.

 

Damp ginger curls were the first thing that came into view, before they were replaced with brown eyes, freckles, and an adorable grin. 

 

"Michael! I missed you!" 

 

Gavin could have kicked himself. It was one thing to pounce on the man at work, but he was hundreds of miles away, probably surrounded by a bunch of people. Showing affection to Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones over a Skype call was a major no-no. 

 

But all of his fear evaporated when Michael’s grin softened into a gentle smile. 

 

"I know. I miss you too. You’re my boi, Gavin!" 

 

The Brit giggled and tried not to bounce in his chair. If this was the greeting he got while Michael was away, then maybe he could live with irregular meetings. 

 

"You’re my boi, Micool!" 

 

After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder.


	13. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a little jealous while Gavin is away.

There were three things wrong with this picture. 

 

1.) Gavin was sitting on Dan’s lap. 

 

2.) Dan’s lips were pressed to his flushed cheek. 

 

3.) Michael was sitting on his couch instead of in England with his boi.

 

Gavin had gone back to England for his mother's birthday. The Ramsey’s had gone with him, making it a family affair. 

 

Michael almost broke his phone when he saw what Dan had posted. Apparently, he had taken Geoff and Gavin out for a few drinks after the party. 

 

Gavin, being the lightweight that he was, had gotten drunk pretty early on. Michael always suspected that Dan had feelings for Gavin, and this picture confirmed it. 

 

Lindsay was in the kitchen making him hot chocolate as he paced the living room, trying not to break anything of value. She knew how possessive Michael was when it came to Gavin, so she knew something like this would make him near homicidal. 

 

Michael knew in his heart that Gavin belonged to him, engaged as he was or not. He knew that he would be back home tomorrow, and would come flying into his arms the second he saw him. He knew that, when he was sober, Dan was just a good friend to him. 

 

But right now, looking at the picture of someone else holding his boi, all Michael could see was red.


	14. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't keen on the idea of his boyfriend leaving, even if it was for only three days.

"It’ll only be for the weekend," Gavin says, even as he hugs Michael tighter to his chest. 

 

Burnie had asked Gavin to go with him and Gus to some kind of business event in Oklahoma. The only reason he was going was so that he could charm everyone with his Britishness, but it still seemed like an interesting experience. 

 

What he didn’t take in to consideration was how Michael would feel about him being absent. The redhead had no intentions of being without his boyfriend, even if only for three days. 

 

Yet here he was, kissing the air out of Gavin’s lungs as he attempted one final plea to get his green eyed idiot to stay. It almost worked too. Gavin had dropped his bags and backed them into the side of the building. Michael would have been able to lure him to his car, but Burnie, the fucking cockblock that he was, yanked Gavin away by the back of shirt and shoved him toward Gus’ car. 

 

"We’ll have him back in three days tops, Michael. We’ll even buy him something pretty to show off in when he gets back." 

 

Michael scowled at him, though his eyes told another story. “You better take care of my boi, Burnie.” 

 

Burnie nodded. He knew how important Gavin was to Michael. Ever since his first day when he had edited Rage Quit. The two had something special. 

 

"I promise you, he’ll be fine." 

 

With a pat on the back, Burnie made his way over to Gus’ car, where Gavin was already seated in the back. 

 

"Team Nice Dynamite, my little Micool!" Gavin yelled out the window as they drove off. 

 

Michael waved goodbye until he couldn’t see the car anymore. He sighed heavily, caressing the creeper necklace that Gavin had given him just for his trip. Michael had sent him off wearing his diamond, wanting a little piece of him to be with him no matter where he went. 

 

"Team Nice Dynamite, Gavvy."


	15. Slow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff loved teasing his boyfriend, especially with driving.

Gavin hated driving fast. It made his stomach churn and his vision go all wonky. He had taken to bringing plastic bags with him whenever he traveled, just in case he lost the contents of his stomach. 

 

Geoff loved driving fast. Taking sharp corners and narrowly missing mailboxes made him feel as if he were in a video game. He felt like he was eighteen again, with the music cranked up and the widows down. 

 

Another sharp turn. Another yelp from Gavin. Another one of Geoff’s cancer cure laughs. 

 

"Slow down you psycho! We’re gonna go off a cliff or sumthin!" 

 

Geoff shot him a grin, making Gavin even more nervous because he wasn’t watching the road. 

 

"Relax, Gav. I wouldn’t let anything happen to you."

 

Gavin smiled, a tiny smile lifting up the corners of his mouth. Until Geoff practically molested the gas petal and they shot forward once again. 

 

If anyone had been around on the deserted road, all the would have heard were the sound of screeching tires, terrified screaming, and delighted laughter.


	16. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's stuck in the rain and ends up with a pleasant surprise.

It was raining cats, dogs, and cows on a Tuesday afternoon, and Gavin Free was waiting for the bus. 

 

Out in the open on a wooden bench. 

 

Two feet away from the shelter of the actual bus stop. 

 

And he was soaked to the bone in jeans and a beige turtleneck sweater. 

 

He honestly didn’t know how anything could get much worse. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he had forgotten his umbrella at home, the bus stop just happened to be filled with random strangers. Sure, there was enough room for him to squeeze in with them, but Gavin was terribly shy and awkward when he wasn’t drunk. Being surrounded by that many people while he was in his right mind was scary enough to keep him as far away as he dared. 

 

Which happened to be a wooden bench two feet away. Now and then he received curious glances from the dry pedestrians in the Bus Box, or the ones walking by who were smart enough to have umbrellas, but he ignored them. 

 

The absolute worst part was that he couldn’t even call someone for a ride. He had dropped his phone into a damn puddle and it shortened out. Stupid Apple not having waterproof circuitry. 

 

Gavin was about to cut his losses and leg it to Geoff’s house that was too far to walk— but the fucking bus was fifteen minutes late— when the feeling of water plopping on to his head stopped. 

 

He looked up and stared curiously at the mental holding open the black nylon of the umbrella. He looked down at his empty hands, confused as to how it was floating it the air like that. 

 

"Yo asshole? Anybody home in that head of yours?" 

 

The umbrella moves a fraction, still keeping Gavin covered, and he’s able to see damp ginger curls and concerned brown eyes. 

 

"Michael.." The name is like mist in the wind, floating on Gavin’s lips before swirling up to Michael’s ears. The redhead blinked, an indecipherable expression on his face, before he hauled Gavin to his feet. 

 

"C’mon, you’re staying with me tonight. Jesus Christ, you’re freezing! How long have you been out here?"

 

"I can’t remember.." Gavin mumbled guilty, his mind frozen and his hands so cold that he couldn’t feel anything. 

 

"Goddammit." Michael huffed angrily as he yanked open the backseat door of his car, somehow keeping the umbrella over Gavin’s head as he rooted around in all the clutter. 

 

Finally he emerged with a black pull over hoodie. 

 

"Take off the sweater and put this on," he demand, sounding more concerned and worried than frustrated. Gavin didn’t hesitate to rid himself of his soaked sweater. Thankfully he had on a t-shirt underneath, so he wasn’t all that indecent as he pulled on Michael’s hoodie. 

 

"Get in. I’ll call Geoff when we get home." 

 

Gavin climbed in to the passenger side and watched Michael jog in front of the car before reaching the drivers side. The combination of the hoodie, the blasting heater and the word "home" had him warmer than anything else he could have thought of. 

 

"Thank you, Michael." Michael looked over at the Brit who had curled up a bit in his seat. 

 

"For what?"

 

"For the umbrella. I forgot mine at Geoff’s house."

 

Michael shook his head and reached over to ruffle Gavin’s hair. “No prob, Gavvy.” 

 

It’s been two weeks since that day. Michael still hasn’t told Gavin that it was his umbrella he had shown up with.


	17. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay and Michael adore their Gavin Free. Especially in the morning.

Lindsay slowly awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. She hummed happily and rolled over, figuring she could sleep in for a few more minutes before getting up. The last time Michael made coffee, he had been up for at least an hour. 

 

When she rolled over she was startled to find a warm body. Opening one eye, she was able to make out pale skin and a familiar Zelda tattoo. 

 

"Michael..?" 

 

"Mornin," Michael mumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

 

Lindsay had never been so confused. If Michael was here, then who was in the kitchen? 

 

As if she had spoken aloud, the bedroom door creaked open and in came Gavin, a gentle smile on his lips and two mugs in his hands. 

 

"Good morning, lovelies!" He called, smiling way to happily for seven-forty five in the morning. 

 

"For the lovely Lindsay," he said, pressing a mug into her hands and kissing her forehead. He walked around the side of the bed and set Michael’s mug on the dresser. 

 

"And my lovely little Michael," he murmured, caressing his cheek with his thumb before pecking his lips softly. 

 

"Where’s my coffee, Dickie Bitch?" Michael grumbled, trying to hide a smile. 

 

"On the dresser, love." Gavin responded, running a hand through his curls before leaving the room with a parting kiss to Lindsay’s cheek. 

 

Lindsay sipped at her coffee, sighing contently. She nudged Michael with her foot, prodding him to drink his before it got cold. 

 

"When can we get a bigger place so he can move in permanently?"

 

"Me and Geoff are gonna go house hunting this weekend. I hate him sleeping on the couch every night he’s here." 

 

Lindsay hummed in agreement. “The only reason you married me and not him too was because we were already engaged, right?” 

 

"Of course. Have you had one of his back massages?” Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. 

 

"But now you get to share the perks of Gavin Free. What do ya think about that?"

 

Lindsay hummed and pretended to think, resting her head on her husbands shoulder. 

 

"I’m thinking about asking him to–"

 

"Little Lindsay? Micool? Do you want pancakes or french toast for breakfast?" 

 

Michael and Lindsay shared a smug smile. Oh, how they loved early mornings.


	18. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Michael doesn't like sharing his best friend, Gavin. Especially not with Ray.

Michael didn’t like other kids playing with Gavin. 

 

They were too rough with him; always pushing him down and tripping him and hitting him with blocks. Of course, he did the same thing, but it was different for him. Gavin was his best friend. 

 

There was one boy in class however who’s wasn’t so rough and mean. His name was Ray, and Gavin had taken a great liking to him. The two became fast friends and would run around at recess pretending to be superheroes. They called themselves X-Ray and Vav, and tied blankets around their necks as makeshift capes. 

 

Day after day, Michael felt that he and Gavin were growing apart. The only times where he didn’t feel like that was during nap time. No matter what game he and Ray were playing, Gavin would always snuggle with him in his cot. 

 

~•~

 

It was nap time and Gavin had just crawled into Michael’s cot. The green eyed boy nuzzled Michael’s cheek, giggling softly, before dozing off. 

 

Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin possessively. He and Ray had been running around all day, jumping off and swings to see who could ‘fly’ the highest. The Brit was all tuckered out. 

 

Across the room, Michael stared down Ray who was glaring right back at him. Suddenly, the dark haired boy grinned, and pulled a light green blanket out from under his pillow. Gavin’s blanket.

 

Michael’s eyes widened before narrowing into little slits. Gavin mumbled softly in his sleep and the redhead held him closer. 

 

Ray had officially challenged him for Gavin’s friendship. 

 

He would not be taking this lying down.


	19. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole office hates waiting. They all know how Michael and Gavin feel for each other, going so far as to place bets on who's going to ask who first, but nothing has managed to happen between them..
> 
>  
> 
> That they know of.

Lindsay hated waiting. 

 

It’s been almost a year since Michael and Gavin had confided in her about their feelings for one another, and yet nothing! They still continued to flirt and dance around the subject. It was driving her nuts! 

 

She had ranted about this to Ray and Geoff on a number of occasions, and both had admitted to similar feelings of frustration. It wasn’t hard for anyone to see how perfect the two were together. Except for Gavin and Michael of course. 

 

By now, most of the staff were clued in on the not-yet budding romance of the two. Bets were placed and canceled, then resubmitted with higher stakes. The tension was almost suffocating as everyone kept one eye and ear tuned in to whatever the Brit and the redhead got up to. 

 

"What’re you think they’re talking about?" Gavin asked as he and Michael stood outside of Burnie’s office. It seemed as if everyone had piled inside and were arguing over something. 

 

"Dunno," Michael murmured, his lips pressed against Gavin’s neck. 

 

"Do ya think we should tell them we’re dating?" The Brit inquired, a dreamy smile on his face as he let Michael maneuver him toward the front doors. 

 

"Nah. It can wait a little longer. But I can’t." 

 

Gavin giggled as the two raced outside to Michael’s car, hand in hand.


	20. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't like sharing Gavin. Nope. Not even a little bit.

Michael drew a fairly small rectangle around Gavin as the little boy watched him, munching his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

 

"Micool? What are you doing?" 

 

"Making a safety box," he replied, finishing off the line so that it connected to the other. 

 

Once he was satisfied, he walked a few steps in front of the box and drew a straight line. He did this in all directions and Gavin continued to watch. 

 

"What are those lines for?" 

 

"They’re boundary lines. Everyday at lunch you’ll sit in this box. No one but me can come past these lines." Michael crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite satisfied. 

 

Gavin frowned sadly. “But I like playing with the other kids. What about Ray and Barbara?” 

 

"Oh, you can still play with them. But they can’t pass the line." Michael went and sat next to Gavin, stealing the rest of his sandwich. 

 

"So how come you’re the only one allowed to be close to me?" 

 

Michael blushed softly, ducking his head. “Because.. You’re my best friend. And I’m yours. Right?” 

 

Gavin grinned and threw his arms around the shorter boy. “My bestest friend, Micool. But I think I have a better idea than putting me in a box.” 

 

The next day, Michael shuffled into class wearing a ‘Property of Gavin’ shirt. Gavin held his hand, proudly sporting a ‘Property of Michael’ shirt.


	21. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's a tease. 
> 
>  
> 
> That is all.

A soft sigh falls from parted lips. 

 

"All you have to do is ask." He murmurs, trailing wet kisses down his neck. 

 

A muffled groan fills the air. 

 

"Just tell me and I’ll give it to you." He croons, his blunt nails slowly dragging up and down smooth thighs. 

 

Panting now, hands gripping hair as bodies become one. 

 

"Gavin.." Michael whispers, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. 

 

"Please."

 

Gavin smirks, his green eyes dark with desire. He leans down and brushes his lips against the shell of Michael’s ear. 

 

"Good boy."


	22. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael are adorable children.

Gavin watched as Michael tried to build a sandcastle, only to knock it down when he realized that it was lopsided. 

 

"This is stupid! Where are Ray and Ryan with the ice cream?" The little boy yelled up the beach to where Geoff and Jack were sitting under umbrellas, drinking beer. 

 

"They’ll be back in a minute!" Jack called, leaning farther back in his chair. 

 

Michael huffed and stood up, reaching for Gavin’s hand and a bucket. “C’mon, lets look for seashells.” 

 

Gavin smiled and took the offered hand, smiling happily. “Okay, Micool!” 

 

The two combed the edge of the tide and searched for seashells, being weary of little crabs and broken glass. After a while of searching, Michael cheered and raced over to pick something up. 

 

"What is it, Micool?" Gavin asked, holding the bucket that was full of broken shells and abandoned crab homes. The two were planning on giving them to Griffon so that she could use them in her art. 

 

"Check it out!" Michael said excitedly. He held up a smooth, flat black rock. 

 

"A rock?" Gavin asked, puzzled. 

 

"No! The coolest rock on the beach." He held it up high to admire it, and a rainbow of color reflected on to his face. 

 

Gavin gasped, his green eyes widening as he dropped his bucket and stepped closer to Michael. Without hesitation he took the smaller boys face into his hands and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. 

 

"W-what’s your problem?!" Michael shrieked, back up and tripping over himself in the sand. The two went tumbling down, and somehow, Gavin’s lips ended up pressed against his for just a second. 

 

Gavin stared down at him, the rainbow rock now reflecting in his eyes. 

 

"You’re cute, Micool." He said softly, smiling shyly. 

 

Michael blushed heavily and pinched his cheek. “Shut up.” 

 

Gavin giggled, leaning down to bump his nose against the smaller boys. Michael started giggling too, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s tiny waist. 

 

"You’re my boi, Gavvy." 

 

"You’re my boy, Micool!"

 

Farther up the beach Ray, Jack, Ryan and Geoff were polishing off their ice cream. 

 

"They’re so cute." Ryan said fondly, watching the two roll around in the sand. Geoff scoffed, but he too was smiling. 

 

"Only a little bit, Ry. Only a little bit."


	23. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a lot of patience for Michael.

"How can he stand it?" Ray whispered to Geoff. 

 

"Dunno. It’s been an hour already."

 

"Why isn’t anyone recording this?" Jack said coming up behind them. He was accompanied by Ryan who simply shook his head at the scene in front of them. 

 

Gavin and Michael were on the podcast set, looking over a manual for one of Gavin’s slow motion cameras. They had been at this for an hour, and Michael was still no closer to understanding any of it. 

 

"How hasn’t he cracked yet?" Ray murmured in disbelief as he watched Gavin smile at the bewildered look on Michael’s face. 

 

"I feel antsy just watching them. I need a bev." Geoff said, his mouth twisted uncomfortably. 

 

"Same here." Jack grunted, and the two disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Ryan hummed to himself as Michael tugged at his hair in disappointment. 

 

"I give up," declared the redhead, leaning back against the couch. 

 

"Oh c’mon, you were getting it." Gavin encouraged, scooting closer and setting the manual in his lap. 

 

Michael breathed a laugh. “We both know that’s a load of bullshit. Why are you even bothering trying to teach me this stuff anyway?” 

 

Gavin shrugged, a light tinge of pink in his cheeks. “You said you were interested in learning. You’re worth a lot of my time, so I figured why not.” 

 

Michael stared at the side of his face for a silent moment before grumbling and picking up the dense book. 

 

"Alright. What does this springy thing do again?" 

 

Gavin chuckled softly as he explained, slowly, what each part of the camera did. Truth be told, he loved spending time with Michael. No matter what it was that they were doing.

 

He was worth a lifetime.


	24. Summer Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer gets a little hot sometimes.

Michael sips at his ice cold beer, stretching his legs out in his lawn chair and squinting up at the sun. 

 

It was a hot day in August, but the trees that were on the other side of the fence provided the perfect balance of sun and shade. 

 

Michael began to doze off when a warm, wet body settles on top of his. Long legs tangle with his own, and familiar hands press into his shoulder blades. 

 

"Hi Micool." Gavin murmurs, his usually chipper voice more mellow thanks to the heat. 

 

"Hey, Gav." Michael responds, touching the cold beer bottle to his lower back. 

 

Gavin tensed, his nails digging into Michael’s skin on reflex. Michael smirks internally, rolling the bottle up and down his heated skin. Gavin’s warm breath huffs out against his neck as the younger man tries not to squirm. 

 

Michael finally relents and sets the bottle down, holding Gavin close as he tries to compose himself. The shifting combined with the battle of hot verses cold has got him blushing and praying that the older man doesn’t notice his problem. 

 

But he does. And he’s smug. 

 

"Need some help there, Gavvy?" He asks with false innocence. Gavin, humiliated, nods. 

 

Michael pulls Gavin up a little higher and slots his thigh between his legs. 

 

"Then by all means.. Go ahead." 

 

Gavin hides his face in Michael’s shoulder as he slowly rolls his hips, whimpering and sighing. Michael grips his waist, murmuring encouragements and urging him to go faster, harder. 

 

Gavin lets out a choked whine, hips stuttering before he goes limp, gasping into Michael’s collarbone. 

 

They sit like that for another hour, Gavin complaining about being sticky and uncomfortable, but not daring to get up. Michael goes back to his beer, granting the Brit with soft, lazy kisses.


	25. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sads. Be warned.

The dream always starts the same way.

 

Gavin suddenly finds himself standing in the middle of town. Everything around him – the trees, the people, the sky – all in black and white. Not a speck of color to be found anywhere. 

 

Except for the thin, red string tied around his pinkie. 

 

Try as he might, Gavin can never touch the string. He barely feels it against his skin, and no one seems to notice it but him. 

 

And no one speaks. Gavin tries to talk to someone, anyone. He needs to know where he is and why everything is wrong. But no one hears him. The walk right past him, and sometimes, through him. 

 

After what feels like hours, Gavin decides to follow his strings path. The sky darkens and snow begins to fall. Gavin shivers and rubs his arms, his shoulders hunching forward. A strange sense of foreboding washes over him as he stops at the entrance to a park. 

 

He doesn’t want to be here. Iron gates separate him from snowy fields. Frowning, Gavin squints and tries to make out the engraving on the bronze plaque 

 

Cemetery. 

 

His stomach churns with guilt and sadness, but he doesn’t know why. Taking a deep breath he steps through the iron gates and continues to follow his string. The wind howls in his ear; angry and loud. The ground under him is cracked and slippery; ice. Gavin, his heart pounding, begins to run. 

 

Faster and faster his feet carry him toward the source of his string. It could be the end of it, maybe the beginning. It’s a blizzard now, and he can barely see what’s in front of him. He certainly doesn’t see the log in his path until he’s tumbling down a snowy hill, letting out a startled yelp. 

 

He stops suddenly, his back hitting another log. No, not a log. A headstone. One that seems too familiar, and yet too foreign at the same time. 

 

~*~

 

Michael Vincent Jones

 

A caring friend, a hard worker, and a beloved husband. 

 

We will never forget you. 

 

~*~

 

Gavin wakes up with tears in his eyes. 

 

Michael. His lovely little Michael. It’s been three years and yet he still has this dream more often than not. He rolls over on to his other side and picks up the picture of the two of them he always keeps on his dresser. 

 

"I miss you." Gavin whispers, smiling through his tears. "Wait for me." 

 

Michael may be gone. But he would never be forgotten.


	26. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes a midnight wish.

"What time is it?" Gavin asks, swishing his legs in the cool pool water and staring up at the starry sky. 

 

"11:59," Michael answers. 

 

"Oh!" Gavin exclaims, closing his eyes and putting his hands up in prayer. 

 

Michael snorts. “Dude, what are you doing?” 

 

Gavin shushes him, biting his lip hard in concentration. 

 

Michael, feeling indulgent, stays silent until his watch starts beeping, signaling the arrival of 12:00. Midnight. Gavin puts his hands down and turns to Michael, a small smile on his lips. 

 

"Okay, what the hell was that?" The Jersey man asks. 

 

"I was making my midnight wish. Every night at 11:59 you get to make a wish." 

 

"You idiot, that’s 11:11!"

 

Gavin shakes his head. “Nope. A midnight wish always comes true, not matter what.” 

 

Michael rolls his eyes, but the bright smile on Gavin’s face is contagious. With a small smile of his own, Michael leans in and presses a soft kiss to the Gavin’s lips. 

 

The Brit keeps his eyes closed even after he pulls away, grinning. 

 

"Now what is it?" Michael asks. 

 

Gavin opens his eyes, fixing Michael with an adoring look. 

 

"My wish came true."


End file.
